Lily's Mother
by miss padfoot21
Summary: How did Lily and James really become friends and untimately how did their relationship progress.
1. Chapter 1

Lily and James 6th year right before Christmas vacation

Chapter 1

Early in the girls dormitory Lily had received a letter from her Mother begging her to come home for good. Suddenly, Lily wasn't hungry anymore. Lily's Father had died her second year in a car accident. And now her Mother became ill. She had breast cancer and was starting to become frail. Lily's sister Petunia was studying at the University and was extremely busy with her studies and her Fiancé. Lily expected that her mom would ask her to come home too, but she would probably decline her mother's wishes.

Lily skipped breakfast this morning which happened rarely. She loved food and never wanted to miss it. Having a freaky fast metabolism she could handle eating more then any other girl. Instead of breakfast, Lily went up to the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Fudge Pops!" The gargoyle sprang to life and in its place swirled a staircase. Traveling up the stairs Lily's stomach clenched. Nervous about what the headmaster would say to her and wondering if she'd actually be able to ask him to leave Hogwarts. Before her hand knocked on the door she heard his voice, "Lily come in please." She mentally prepared herself for it, "you can do this. Just don't choke."

"Hello Headmaster." Lily's eyes fell onto his. "Lily, please have a seat" He gestured to the comfy red chair he conjured up. "Would you like a jelly bean? I assume you know jelly beans being muggle-born. A lot like burtie bots."

"No thanks" Lily replied "What do I owe this great visit? Surely you can't be in trouble. You didn't have Prefect patrols last night. I can't think of anything I did to deserve this wonderful visit from one of my favorite students."

"You're not making this any easier headmaster." Lily's eyes fell to the ground, starring at the detail in the stone, "My mother owled me this morning. She wants me to come home."

"Of course you can go home for Christmas, you've always been allowed to."

"No, she wants me home for good Sir." Dumbledore gave her an uncertain look. "You see, she has fallen very ill in the past few months. Muggle doctors don't give her that much longer to live. And she practically begged me to come home. I wouldn't feel right being here when she desperately needs me."

"I understand your situation. I too once faced the same dilemma. However, Lily I won't give your spot up. It will be a temporary leave of absence, even if you do not come back this year or next you will always be welcome at Hogwarts. You are one of the brightest witches in your year and perhaps the entire school. Please tell your mother I send her my regards." At Dumbledore's remarks Lily blushed. She never thought Dumbledore noticed her or if he did notice her ever think that highly of her.

"Thank you Sir and I will. But I do think you should give my spot to someone who can actually be here."

"I will not here of it. Besides I don't want to deal with a transfer student, they are far more complicated then dare I say the Maurders." There was a twinkle in his eyes, very compassionate and whole-heartily agreeable. "And Lily if I gave your spot you'd have no spot to come back to."

"Thank you professor" Lily's eyes locked with Dumbledore's. Lily made her way toward the wooden door. Her hand on the handle, she turned and gave a sad smile to him. "Oh and Lily will you stay till break?" Dumbledore inquired. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Come and see me the night before you get on the train." With a nod from Lily she left Dumbledore's office into quiet corridors.

As Lily walked by the Great Hall she heard loud conversations and people passing back and forth from the Hall and their common rooms. Lily didn't even notice James Potter standing next to the Great Hall doors. "Hey Evans!" He received no response. This wasn't normal. Normally he would at least get a rude comment or a hex if a teacher wasn't present.

Lily just kept walking head down, not believe she only have 3 days left at Hogwarts. Lily walked through the entrance hall and outside toward the Black Lake. James Potter went running after her. It wasn't like Lily to be quiet and depressing.

Lily came to the edge of the Lake and sat looking out toward Hogsmeade. Remembering everything that took place at Hogwarts the past 5 ½ years.

She didn't even realize how long she sat there. But she knew James had followed her outside but had said nothing to her. This wasn't like him. The arrogant toe rag, as he was commonly known as by Lily never left her alone or was quiet.

"Lily…" He actually sounds concern. She hadn't heard his concerned voice since her 2nd year when she found out her father had past away. Lily was crying down by the lake. Actually in the same spot they sat now.

Lily finally spoke, "I'm really going to miss this place, and it's beautiful."

"Yeah it is. We don't leave though for another year." James looked back to the castle with a spectacular grin on his face.

"I leave in 3 days for break. I doubt I'll be coming back." Tears glistened in her eyes. She thought they might tear over any second.

"Why are you okay? You're not sick are you?" James voice was worried and held a considerate tone.

"I'm fine, not sick." Lily spoke calmly.

"Are you graduating early? Congratulations Evans!"

"No, I'm not." A single tear streaked down her face. Thinking to herself she might never graduate.

"Did you get expelled? I didn't think they expelled anyone."

"No I didn't. You would get expelled before I ever would." Lily laughed wiping the tear from her face.

"Then what is it Evans?" There was still patience in his voice but it also held an anxious tone.

"I rather not say."

"Well what ever the reason is, just know we will all miss you. I'll think of you when McGonagall has no one to answer we'll waste so much time waiting for a correct answer,

"That's why you still have Remus."

"He doesn't know everything like you do. You'd be surprised how many he doesn't know."

Between James and Lily silence was frightful. They sat there for at least 15 minutes saying nothing just listen to the wind and the lake and their own breathing.

Lily finally broke the tense atmosphere, "I'm going to miss this place."

"It really is beautiful. Reminds me of home, but bigger."

"This is my home. Became my home when I was 10, don't know what will happen when I'm not here."

"Lil's will you really never come back?" His voice was a heartbreaking quiver.

"I don't plan on it. But truthfully, I don't know what I'll do after" Lily's voice trailed off.

"After what Lil, please."

"It's nothing important"

"You know you can tell me. I won't judge you I promise." James scooted closer to Lily gaining some warmth between them.

Lily's eyes fell to the grass that was covered in frost. She plucked a blade and started to play with it. "James I don't want anyone to know. Because if they did I'd feel weak and alone and have no one who thinks of me as just Lily."

"Then what's the harm in telling me? I've never thought of you as just Lily. You've always been much more then that. And no one could think you weak. You're the strongest person I know. When you father passed away you told no one, well until I forced you."

"That's just it James. You understand when something is bothering me. I don't know how you always know. But you always interrupt my life when it's hanging by a thread."

"Lil what's going on?"

Still he gained no response.

"Lily, I can help. Just let me, please."

Lily sighed and let a long breath out.

"My mother is ill."

"Is that it?"

"Yes!"

"She'll get better Lily."

"No she won't"

"Why?"

"She has cancer."

James looked utterly confused. Being a pureblood he must have never heard of it before.

"Cancer is a muggle disease."

"Well maybe we can do something!"

"It can not be cured by muggles or magic. Trust me I looked into it."

"Lil's I don't know what I can do, but please let me do something."

They sat there for a while; he let her ponder at his question, "Write to me."

"What?"

"Write to me. Let me know how the wizardry world is getting on with out me. Tell me about things at Hogwarts."

"Of course I will. Will you write back to me?"

"Hopefully," He looked at her doubtfully "I'll try to."

"Good. You'll keep me updated on you then."

"I guess so."

They sat awhile thinking about their agreement. James leaned in and hugged Lily's side. Lily gave in and put her head onto his shoulder.

"James can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Only promise if you can keep it."

"Okay"

"Don't get messed up in this war."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't die James. Voldermort isn't worth it."

"You don't think fighting for muggles and muggleborns isn't worth it?"

"No, that's not what I meant, not at all. It's just he's not worth dying for. If you are going to die for someone might as well be someone very important."

"Well then I'll fight for you." Lily's face blushed, she hoped James hadn't seen it, but he grinned as he had.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next 3 days Lily sat in classes rarely listening

Over the next 3 days Lily sat in classes rarely listening. Her head was in another place. She kept drifting to Potter. How nice he had been to her. Why was he being so civil? Why did he really care? She had to admit; at least to herself she cared for Potter even if it was only a little bit. It wasn't the first time she had felt something for James Potter. Every time a slytherin would call her a mudblood he would defend her and she would get the same feeling. Then she would remember he was an arrogant pigheaded male, who had made her suffer for years.

When the time finally came to board the Hogwarts express students flowed into the station. Lily, Alice, and Maria were walking ahead of James and Sirius. Maria and Alice were in a deep conversation about Frank Longbottom who just happened to be Alice's new crush.

"Alice he's not that cute. He's nerdy cute, not handsome cute."

"Not yet. You have to get them when they are nerdy, he'll grown into handsome. They always do."

"Lily please knock some sense into her" Maria pleaded.

They gained no response. She was starring off into the distance. Her eyes glued to Hogwarts.

"Lily what's wrong?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place."

"Well, we will be back, just gone for the holidays."

"Yeah." Lily couldn't tell them she was leaving for good. She would owl them halfway into break to tell them her news.

The Hogwarts express slowed to a stop at platform 9 ¾ . Lily gathered her trunk and threw her school bag over her shoulder.

"You know Lil you didn't have to bring everything home." Maria laughed.

"I didn't really"

"yeah sure. Come on let's go home."

Alice saw her parents straight away and ran to hug her mother. Maria was standing with Lily until her name was called. Her older brother was standing at the edge waiting for her. "Hey, you want me to stay till they get here?"

"No it's okay. They'll be here soon."

"Okay, have a great Christmas!"

"You too!"

With a hug goodbye the two separated.

Lily reached down to grab her trunk but it wasn't where she had left it.

"I have it Lil."

"Potter I can take care of it myself."

"Yeah but you don't have to. How are you getting home?"

"Cab, why?"

"Well I can take you if you want."

"Um, I don't know. You don't even know where I live."

"Does that really matter?"

"I guess not. Potter?"

"Yeah"

"Are you only helping me because you know?"

"Had I not known I would have asked you. However, you probably would have said no. I'm going to get Sirius to take my trunk home I'll be right back."

James returned with his broomstick. "Ready?"

"On that?" Lily glanced from James to his broomstick.

"Yeah, how else do you expect I'd get you home?" James' grin appeared on his face like never before.

"I guess I just never thought about it."

"Get on"

Lily's face still looked unsure; she was never fond of broom rides, she sat down behind him. "What about my trunk?"

"A simple spell should work. Locomotous!"

Now levitating behind them was Lily trunk and bag.

James turned to look at her, "Don't worry Lil. Hold on."

Lily had barely enough time to grab onto James' waist. Lily looked down to see blurs of lights. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just don't let me fall."

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Their ride was over sooner then Lily would think imaginable. She was finally getting the hang of being up in the air having no control, when she lightly landed on the ground. Lily climbed off and gathered her trunk and bag. Lily turned toward James expecting him to fly away. But there he was standing right behind her with his broom in hand.

"Thanks James."

"You're welcome."

It was starting to snow; the little flakes were falling onto their eyelashes.

"Are you going to be okay flying back?"

"Yeah I'll be okay. Cold but nothing I can't handle."

"Do you want my cloak? I don't think I'll have any use for it."

"Are you sure? I mean you'll need it when you go back to school."

Lily eyes pierced his. "James please take it." Her arm outstretched with her Gryffindor cloak.

"I wouldn't feel right taking the only thing you have left of our world."

"It won't be the only thing I have. I'll have your letters if you still want to write."

"I won't break my promise."

Lily's smile reached her eyes; she hadn't smiled like this since before her father died and the one time Sirius had to dance with McGonagall at a New Years dance. James took her cloak from her reluctantly.

"Thanks Lil. I promise I'll right. If you ever need me I'm an owl away."

"I'll remember that, thank you James, for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Lily,

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry I didn't write earlier. My Christmas is going lovely. My parents and I were shopping in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago when there was an attack. I don't know if you still get the daily prophet but it was all covered in there. There were 14 deaths mostly children and one Auror. Both my parents are Aurors so they stayed and tried to help. They told me to go home. I couldn't, I saw this girl she must have been ten years old. She looked a lot like you, red hair, and small built, but hazel eyes. I tried to protect her. I couldn't do anything to save her Lily. She had been hit with some curse; I could remove it fast enough. I've been at St. Mungo's since the attack. My leg won't stop bleeding. A stupid death eater cornered me when I was trying to help her. Even with the potions they've given me nothing seems to hold. They tell me I should be out in a couple weeks just in time to go back to Hogwarts. Before the attack I was able to get you something. It's small and not worth a gift in return. I hope you and your mother are doing well. Please write back and let me know how everything is.

Sincerely,

James Potter

Attached to the envelope was a small package. Lily tore the red paper that covered the box. Opening the box she immediately could tell it wasn't a small gift like he said. It was a beautiful necklace. A gold chain that held a heart shaped pendant. Inside the pendant was a huge emerald and around the emerald was about fifteen small diamonds.

"Oh my God."

"Lily what is it?"

"Just a gift from someone from school. You want to see it?"

"Of course!"

Lily walked toward her mother's bed. She handed the box to her.

"Lily it's beautiful." Lily nodded in agreement.

"And it looks extremely expensive." Lily said nothing "Who gave it to you?"

"Just a friend"

"A guy friend?" her mother always pried.

"If you must know, yes a guy friend"

"Remus?"

"No mum. Remus and I broke up 5th year."

"I haven't heard of you talk about anyone."

"That's because we are just friends."

"He doesn't just want your friendship if he's sending you this."

"You're right; he wants a relationship and has wanted it since 1st year."

"Ah it's from Potter then."

"Yep, it is."

"You're friends with him?"

"Yes. I tolerate him now."

"Does he know your staying home?"

"Yes he does. And now I have to get James a gift. It would be rude for me not to get him something."

"Oh he's James now?"

"Mum."

"What?"

"That is his first name." Lily replied hotly.

"Alright dear. Get ready for bed will you, it's late."

"Yeah"

Lily walked into her room threw open her trunk to find her parchment. Her quill sat abandoned from the past summer, on her desk waiting to be used. She sat down and dipped the quill and wrote,

Dear James,

Thank you for the necklace it's beautiful, I don't think I can accept such an expensive gift…

She crumbled up the paper and went back to her mother's room.

"Mum I'm going to go out and get James a gift"

"Now?" Lily thought for a second, the stores were probably closed now, it would have to wait.

"No, tomorrow morning so I probably won't be here when you wake up."

"Okay Lils."

Lily couldn't sleep that night she was excited, though she would never admit to anyone she was. She thought she'd get him something for the Quidditch supply shop then go see him at St. Mungo's.

The next day Lily walked into Gringotts to exchange her muggle money for wizard money. Walking through Diagon alley she got a lot of strange looks. Yes, she was a young wizard dressed in muggle clothing in Diagon alley, and she was alone. She didn't think about it before. But there just had been an attack in Diagon Alley. She either looked like a target or someone targeting everyone else.

When Lily turned the corner all she saw the Quidditch store, there were five broomsticks in the window one shiner then the other. The one on the bottom James had, and the other four Lily had never seen before. Lily entered the shop and it smelled like him. She never knew that it was the fresh smell of broomsticks she smelled.

Lily's hand grazed the top broomstick. It was marvelous, the handle formed to the player's hand, gorgeous wood, and it looked perfect.

"Do you need any help miss?"

"Yes actually. How much is this broom?"

"Miss that is the top of the line there, they will be using for the next world cup. It will run you about 100 galleons."

"Wow."

"Think you have enough there?"

"Yeah, if it's a gift and he doesn't like it can he return it?

"Are you kidding me miss, no one would want to return this."

"Just in case?"

"Sure miss, if anyone wants to return it they can."

"Thanks."

Lily grabbed the wrapped up box and headed to St. Mungo's.


End file.
